


Stress Relief

by Melissae



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bottom aster, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissae/pseuds/Melissae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster can be a little high strung sometimes, but Jack knows the best way to bring him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for bottom Aster on tumblr (and I kind of wanted to experiment with multiple orgasms) so I wrote a quick completely NSFW little ficlet. That's... pretty much the whole thing.

Aster got like this sometimes. On edge, all nerves and twitching whiskers, jumping at the least little thing. That "sometimes" became "all the time" near Easter, aka the one time of year when he would work himself to exhaustion and further, not letting up until he was a loosely-constrained bundle of stress and glitter. He worked too hard, in Jack's opinion, but he'd never be able to get Aster to agree. All he could do was help him come down a little when he got too high.

Jack steered Aster into their room, ignoring his half-hearted, half-intelligible protests. Guardian or not, a 25 hour day was too much. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Aster had even managed to survive this long without someone to force him to take care of himself. (Or at least to take care of him themselves when he got too recalcitrant.)

A particularly petulant-sounding mumble dropped from Aster's mouth and Jack shushed him until he went quiet. "Get into bed, Aster. Come on."

Aster went pliantly enough, possibly because his brain was just awake enough to know what this sort of thing usually entailed, and he collapsed onto their bed with a heavy sigh. He rolled over, giving Jack a perfect view of a long, lean back.

Jack tutted as he climbed on top, straddling Aster's hips. Those muscles were bunched up in a way he didn't like, and he was sure that Aster couldn't be enjoying it much either. That suspicion was confirmed as soon as Jack leaned forward, pressing hard just below Aster's shoulder blades.

Aster made a rough sound and rolled his shoulders beneath Jack's fingers, and Jack smiled to himself. Predictable. He settled in, shaking his head as he felt Aster's tail quiver against the cleft of his ass. Anticipation, probably.

As much as Jack enjoyed it when they played, he liked the quiet moments like this, too. There was something soothing about carding his fingers through Aster's fur in time with slightly unsteady breaths. It was almost luxurious, the feeling of skin-warmed fur slipping between his fingers, and he knew that Aster enjoyed the attention, not that he'd ever admit it. Which was fair, because Jack would never admit that he thought Aster's blustering was pretty cute.

Aster was a little more honest with his emotions when he was tense like this, though, stress dancing across his nerves and stripping away the dignity that he usually clutched close like a lifeline. Jack could hear the beginnings of groans that would get much louder later, just soft sounds edging his ragged breaths at the moment, and he dug his fingers in in earnest, hoping to speed up the process.

He ran his hands up and down Aster's back, kneading sore muscles with the sort of strength most people didn't know he possessed and ghosting his fingertips along the backs of his ears with a tenderness that even fewer were aware of. Only Aster knew how deep that tenderness ran, but Jack knew Aster's weak spots, too. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the base of one of Aster's ears, and was rewarded with a pleased sigh.

After about twenty minutes of this, Jack knew that it was about time to move to the next stage. Aster's taut muscles were starting to ease, but there was a strain that went even deeper, that nervous, exhausted energy that Aster could never seem to get rid of himself. Thankfully, now he had Jack to help him out.

Jack ran his hands down Aster's sides with new intent, and let them come to a stop at his hipbones, rubbing little circles around the points. He slid down Aster's body, coming to rest between his legs, and at the other end of the bed, he saw Aster's ears prick up in interest. He waited, letting those ears dance a little before he decided to put Aster out of his misery.

He started massaging again, but lower this time. He cupped Aster's ass, too fine to be hidden below so much fur, and paid it exactly how much attention it deserved. He could hear a low, rumbling purr now, right on schedule. He paused for a moment, smoothing out the fur on Aster's ass, between his thighs, while he contemplated his next move. Then, without warning, he reached forward and scratched hard at the base of Aster's spine, right where back met tail. Aster made a rough, shocked sound, but all of Jack's attention was focused on the way that his tail had pricked up, finally exposing his hole to full view.

Jack pressed his fingers against it, gentle and testing. "Okay?" he asked, and he swallowed against the way his roughened voice seemed to echo around their room.

Aster's tail twitched, and Jack reached out with his free hand to hold it up, gentle but firm. Aster bucked up against his hands then, breath leaving him on a shudder. "Yeah," he finally answered, voice ground down to smoke and grit, "I'm good."

"Good," Jack murmured, and rubbed his fingers against his hole once or twice more, enjoying the way that it just barely gave beneath his touch, before he moved away. He stretched up on the bed so he could rummage through a drawer for what he needed. He found the slick that Aster kept there, some kind of fragrant oil that Jack had never really bothered to try and identify. And then, never one to pass up a chance, Jack took care to duck in, kiss Aster's brow, nose, eyelids as he pulled back.

Aster lifted his hips hopefully even as Jack settled between his thighs again, and Jack couldn't help but snicker. Just a little. It was cute when Aster got all eager like that.

Aster had ears like--well, like a rabbit, though, and he huffed in annoyance.

Jack ran a soothing hand down his flank, about as apologetic as he always was when he annoyed Aster, which is to say not very. Aster calmed beneath his touch, just like Jack knew he would, and he leaned forward to place one more kiss at the base of his tail. And then he went to work.

He dipped his fingers into the oil and rubbed them together, warming it as best as he could despite his cool skin. Jack had learned that Aster liked a little nip of cold now and then, but there was no reason to give him a shock when he was already so threadbare. Once it was warmer, at least a little, Jack pressed his fingers against his hole, and then in.

Aster didn't always need a lot of preparation when they did this, but today Jack took his time with him. He worked his fingers in and out, rewetting them occasionally. He rubbed his thumb against the skin between tail and hole, gently massaging even as he pressed two fingers inside of him, three. He worked slowly, methodically, spreading his fingers inside of Aster, trying to press up against all of his most sensitive areas as he got him nice and slick. Every so often, Jack would hear a sound, a whimper or a sigh or an aborted moan, and he drank them in.

Both of them craved attention, and times like this, they both received it. Aster needed to be cared for sometimes, needed to be caressed and coddled and treated like something sweet, and when Jack gave him that, it was like he was the center of his world. Jack shoved his fingers in a little more roughly this time, and Aster groaned loud and long, a garbled sound that was almost his name. It was intoxicating.

Finally, finally, when Aster's fur was quivering and his breath coming in ragged little pants, Jack pulled his fingers from inside him and wiped them on the coverlet. It'd be soiled soon enough anyway.

For the first time, Jack turned his attention to himself. He hadn't even gotten undressed yet, so eager had he been to take Aster apart, and his pants were seriously becoming an issue. He stripped himself unceremoniously; there was no point lingering when Aster was already so, so ready to be taken.

And he certainly was. While Jack was preparing himself, Aster had taken the liberty of getting up on all fours, pointedly presenting himself for Jack's perusal.

Jack took just one more moment to appreciate the view. Aster was all long, sleek lines, and the way his back arched when he pressed his forehead down against a mess of bedclothes was almost more than Jack could take. "God, you're gorgeous," he murmured, taking his place behind him.

Aster laughed, a short, sharp sound. "Flattery, Jack."

"It's not flattery if it's true," he replied, and whatever Aster had been about to say in return was lost in a long sigh as he finally took himself in hand and pushed in.

Jack had to close his eyes for just a moment, lost in sensation as Aster tightened around him. He was so _hot_ , in every sense of the word, and Jack was temporarily overwhelmed by it, consumed by a kind of heat that he'd only been able to imagine before he and Aster had come together.

Impatient, Aster pressed back against him, grinding his ass against Jack's hips as he tried to get him in as deep as possible. "You planning on moving back there, sweetheart?" he asked, and the sound of it was like coiled rope to Jack, a tight burn that was absolutely inescapable.

Jack didn't want to escape. Instead, he fell forward, fisting fur as he tried to get hold of Aster's hips. He held on tight, grounding himself as best he could before letting his hips snap forward.

Aster made a sound like he'd just taken hold of a bolt of lightning, awed and dazed and eager for more, and just like that, Jack was lost. He pressed in again and again, centering all of his fragmenting attention on Aster, on that exact angle that would make him moan, on grinding in hard, but not too hard, on the uneven pattern that Aster liked, alternately pattering rain and thunderstorms, in and in and in.

Jack tried desperately not to think about his own pleasure, because that would be too much. It was already too much, too hot, too tight, and his heart was overfull with it. If he thought about how good it felt, he wouldn't last a minute.

Below him, Aster froze up even as he was backing up against him, meeting his thrusts with growled pleasure, and after one moment, two, he was coming all over the blankets beneath them. Jack rode it out, the fluttering of Aster's muscles as he teetered over the precipice, the _tightness_ , and he just managed to hold back his own orgasm. Because Aster was panting below him, lost to sensation, whimpering with the force of it, but he was not done.

When he was sure of his own control again, Jack rocked into him gently, nudging him back from the edge so he could ready him to fall all over again. Pooka physiology was interesting, Jack had found, fast and strong and with a kind of stamina that most humans could never hope to match. This was helpful in battle. It was a little trickier in bed.

Aster stirred beneath him with a sigh, and after a few shallow thrusts, he started matching Jack's movements again. He rocked back against him lazily, and Jack had to bite his tongue hard. He kept their speed slow, measured. Once the initial storm had blown over, Jack found that it was best to build up to Aster's second orgasm slowly, gradually bringing them both closer and closer to the end, and to each other. They moved together sinuously, and Jack found that he had curled even closer, one arm wrapped around Asters belly, fingers tangled in soft, soft fur, and his nose dipping forward so he could bury it in the sweat-musked fur at his back. He loved this part. He loved breathing in Aster's scent and breathing out his own, loved the way they seemed to mingle together, closer than he'd known two people could be. He was inside Aster, but Aster was inside him, too, inhabiting a part of him that had lain empty for far, far too long.

He sighed, letting his breath ruffle Aster's fur. It wouldn't be long now. Aster's hips were stuttering against his, and he--well, he couldn't think about that. He let his hand drift down against Aster's belly until his fingers found Aster's cock, slick and ready, and he tugged, stroked until he could coax Aster's second orgasm out of him and into his hand.

And this time Jack let himself fall, too. It hit him like a gale, and he felt buffeted by it, carried away. He could hear his own keening, but he no longer had control over it. It was just him and Aster and more feeling than he knew what to do with.

A few minutes later, when he was reasonably sure that he could spell his own name again, Jack pulled his face from Aster's fur and carefully pulled away.

Aster made a soft, bereft noise as he slipped out, and Jack rubbed the back of one of his haunches comfortingly. "One more?" he asked, voice and thoughts and mind thick.

But Aster made a noise of assent, and Jack would be lying to himself if he said that he could deny him anything when they were in bed together like this. He pushed at Aster's rump somewhat ineffectively until Aster flopped over onto his side and Jack could lie down opposite him. He snuggled in close, wrapping one arm around Aster's neck and pulling him in for a tired, sloppy kiss. Aster returned it, only breaking away enough to nuzzle behind one of his ears.

Jack stayed right where he was, Aster's breath rustling through his hair, and he reached down between them with his free hand to start up one more shaky rhythm, stroking Aster's cock as best as he could while he was doing his best impression of a jellyfish.

Aster didn't seem to mind any lack of finesse, just reached out and pulled Jack closer. He nosed at Jack's neck and lapped away the sweat there. Jack focused on that sensation, the almost-pain that came when Aster's teeth grazed his neck. His fingers moved easily along Aster's cock, and he jacked him almost absently, only just managing to quirk his wrist to make Aster gasp. By the time Aster finally came for the third time, Jack's eyelids were heavy. It wasn't until he felt one last spurt of come in his hand and an all-over shudder around him that he allowed them to close.

Aster pulled him close, tucked him beneath his chin and curled around him. He felt loose around him, muscles finally lax, and Jack sighed in quiet triumph. Not even the worst of Aster's stress outs could stand up to three orgasms.

Aster's quiet chuckle, when it came, rumbled around him and through him, and Jack burrowed in even closer, wanting to soak that sound into his skin. "Thank you, love," he heard, and he made a soft sound of acknowledgement. Words were beyond him at that particular moment, but Aster knew what he meant. He always did.

Jack didn't particularly like what Aster did to himself, even if he understood the need for it. He didn't like the long days and the sleepless nights, or the way his paws would shake as he harvested the eggplants. He especially hated the faraway look that he'd get in his eyes, and the hollow note that would start to creep into his voice during the twilight hours. But that was why he would reel him back in every time, shake the excess energy from his frame and kiss him back to the real world, the one they inhabited together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
